


Never Make It Out

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: Genji asks his S/O to run away with him. He never fights Hanzo, he never becomes a cyborg.





	Never Make It Out

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/)

“I’m serious, we could do it.” 

“Yeah? And go where? You’re sort of recognizable, you know.” You roll your eyes at Genji as he asks for the millionth time if you’ll run away with him. Not that the thought isn’t tempting. In fact, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to leave this all behind and just disappear with him. But reality snaps you back every time. Neither of you have really any notion of what it would mean. You have no plan.

The both of you are currently laying on his bed parallel to each other and laying opposite ways, his feet dangling off one side while yours dangle off the other. He rolls onto his side and half-heartedly glares at the side of your face. “We could go anywhere we wanted to. I’d take you wherever you want to go. If we go far enough no one will know who we are.” a grin returns to his youthful face, accentuating the dimples in his cheeks as his eyes sparkle with boundless possibility. 

You sigh, closing your eyes briefly. “It’s too hot for this, Genji.” you whine, the hot autumn sunset streaming through his window lighting up your skin. To you, it feels like you’re baking alive. To him, he thinks you look ethereal, like a forest nymph. Ephemeral, bound to fade away if he doesn’t catch you in time. If he takes his eyes off of you for just a second.

He swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

And for a moment his heart is clenched with fear. If he doesn’t do something, if he stays stagnant an instant longer you’ll disappear like a cloud of mist. In this haze of fear he reaches out to touch you, to brush his fingers down your cheek. You blink the light away from your eyes and turn to face him with a smile that makes him choke on the breath in his lungs, his heart kicking into overdrive. 

Suddenly he rolls onto his stomach, looming above you and upside down. His hands come up to cradle your face. You give him a curious look, tilting your head curiously. His brow creases just slightly, a strangely serious look on his usually joyful face. “I mean it.” he whispers, his fingers curling against your cheeks, the tips cupping your jawline, thumbs brushing the soft skin there. “Run away with me.” his eyes trace every inch of your face, as if he’s trying to commit the way you look right now to memory.

It’s a look that breaks your heart, makes your eyes sting with unshed tears and you don’t even really know why. Your breath is coming faster as you gaze up at him. “I’m scared.” you admit. Even you hadn’t realized that’s why you never seriously considered his offer. He very well may have been serious the whole time and you were the one being indecisive.

By the way nothing changes on his face as he nods you surmise that he’s known this whole time what’s been holding you back. “I know. I am too, trust me. But I know you can feel that something is brewing here.” he pauses, a dark look coming over his face. “If we stay...if I stay something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.” His voice is hard, reminding you that though he lives the life of a playboy he isn’t vapid, far from it. He can sense the animosity rising within the clan. Hanzo has been playing referee, but even he can only do so much, and in the end he does want Genji to just comply with the clan’s wishes. Something Genji has never wanted.

There’s something about his phrasing that chills your blood. “You’ve already decided to leave.” It isn’t a question. That’s why he’s been acting so strange lately. On the surface he hasn’t changed, but there’s something about the way his eyes shift, observing everything around him as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, as if waiting for a chance to bolt. If you didn’t feel like crying before you definitely do now.

His brow furrows further and he bites his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.” he nods, not daring to look away from you now. This is it. This is the eleventh hour. If you turn him down here he will disappear and you may never see each other again. The thought makes it feel like a fist is wrapped around your throat, like someone punched you in the gut and knocked all the wind from you. 

You swallow heavily, your voice meek and unsure when you manage to summon it, “Where will we go?” It’s a question you’ve asked before. A rephrased question you asked him just a few moments ago and yet it holds so much weight now where it held none before. Your whole world revolves around that one question, those four words. That question has become the center of your universe, your entire being caught in its gravitational pull.

His lips quirk upwards ever so slightly, though there is no joy in his expression. He looks sad, lost, if anything. “I told you. Wherever you want. We’ll figure something out.” he murmurs, his thumbs sweeping away tears you hadn’t known you were crying. “We’ll be together. We’ll be okay.” he seems to be trying to convince himself as much as you, though you can see in his eyes he truly believes there is no other way. And perhaps he’s right. Certainly nothing good will come if he stays, and he’s already decided to leave, all that’s left to decide is whether or not you’ll be joining him.

You’re both young, but neither of you are children. This isn’t the talk of lovesick teenagers feeling like star-crossed lovers. Your lives are on the line, you have every right to be afraid. But you know that if you let him go, if you never see him again you will regret it for the rest of your life. You’re terrified, but this is one fear you have to face. Taking a deep breath you close your eyes for a moment and when you open them again they are clear of any doubt and tears, “Okay.” You’re surprised your voice isn’t shaking, but you’ll take whatever victories you can get.

His brow lifts and his eyes light up, a smile coming effortlessly to his face. You’ve never been more glad to see those dimples. He leans down and you tilt your head to receive his kiss, both of you laughing through it. Half in elation and relief and half in crazed fear. He pulls back and you sit up, not letting him get far before you kiss him again. Both of you shift on the bed so that you’re facing each other. He pulls you onto his lap, your knees on either side of his hips as he kisses you deeply. For a moment the fear returns in full force and you tremble in his arms. He rubs his hands up and down your back soothingly, his lips an immense comfort on yours. When you pull away you press your foreheads together, a nervous laugh bubbling out of you as you sniffle lightly. He lifts one hand to brush your stray tears away, “You sure?” Two words. So simple and yet so daunting. 

You bite your lip and despite your quaking form you nod. He kisses you again, firmly, as if to remind you that it’s okay to share your fear with him. You lean into him, grateful for his steady comfort, grateful that he didn’t just up and disappear without a word. This way you had a choice. This way you have a choice. “We’ll be okay.” he whispers, his grip on you tightening briefly, and you know he means it. And somehow, though the future is uncertain and you have no plan, you believe him.


End file.
